1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling the quality of dough or other similar viscoelastic materials. It particularly relates to a method of continuously inspecting the physical properties of a strip of dough or other similar viscoelastic materials being continuously fed, thereby obtaining information on the formulation of the raw materials, and controlling the quality of the viscoelastic materials during their processing.
2. Description of Prior Art
The quality of bread or confectionery products depends on the formulation and kneading conditions of the raw materials. Conventionally, these products have been inspected when the final and individual product is finished. Therefore, if, for example, the specific weight of the dough changes due to a change in the fermenting conditions, inferior products, where the weight per unit product is not uniform, are produced. No technique for automatically and continuously inspecting and measuring the physical properties of dough or other viscoelastic materials for foodstuffs, while they are being produced, and using the measured data for formulating the raw materials and adjusting the physical properties of viscoelastic materials for foodstuffs, has been known in the art.